My F A C A D E
by STARE-0-0
Summary: It starts from middle school, where it all started...Well, that was what my name supposed to mean, dark truth and I need to hide that truth using a facade even if I wanted to run or hide, I can't or the dark truth will come out whether it is mine or anyone's. I will always be burdened with my name, Jitsuko Kage.
1. (Dot dot dot)

**Heh, I was listening to this album and felt like it was like the heroine.**  
><strong>Plus it is a good song. <strong>  
><strong>You should listen to it. <strong>  
><strong>Well, I'm just rambling on and on.<strong>  
><strong>Well, Here ya go my fanfic. But comment people please.<strong>

Jitsuko Kage P.O.V:

I walked down the halls of Kitagawa Daiichi. I had a crush on the school prince Oikawa Tooru. He had a handsome face and was great in volleyball, though that might sound like the stupidest reasons ever it doesn't matter. I don't know if it was shallow or deep crush but all I know was I liked him. As I was walking out of school, I just remembered I left my cellphone in my desk. I rush back entering the classroom suddenly wishing I had not. I stood there shocked as the wind stopped and the curtain fell. Oikawa was kissing another girl. Boy it was one hot kiss. Then it hit me, they were on my DESK! MY DESK! Finally, when noticed me they turned red immediately, hmmm... it was like a baboon's butt, heh.

The girl yelled, "What are you doing here?!" She was sincerely pretty. Her dark brown matched Oikawa's eyes. They were fabulous even if caught in an indecent scene. They looked like a celebrity couple perfect for each other.

I replied saying, "Getting my phone. Sorry." in the weirdest, squeaky tone. I went over to my desk and reached inside of it to get my phone. AH I forgot to tell them to get off my desk... On the way out I was saying "Whoo, boy that was one kiss, man." I stopped at the door adding on "But like if you are going to go further... Then um please refrain from getting anything or doing anything on my desk. Cause you know I have to sit there for a while. Well, thank you if you do that and SAYONARA". Smiling, wanting to leave as quickly as I could holding onto my facade as long as I could. My name means dark truth and I need to hide that truth using a facade even if I wanted to run or hide, I can't or the dark truth will come out whether it is mine or anyone's. I will always be burdened with my name, Jitsuko Kage.

After a little while I ran home, which is next door to my current neighbor and friend Kageyama Tobio, the skilled setter of our school and my friend. I went home and walked to my room and gently closed the door. I didn't want my parents to worry but again they weren't home. You see, I grew up in a world of where my parents love everyone. They were doctors and did their work around the world coming home once a blue moon. I climbed up the stairs slowly. Breaking down half way I ran into my room. Slumping and sliding against the wall crying, I just remembered I forgot to lock the door. What a pain in the. Then I heard the door open and closed and locked. "Are you there," an unknown voice said. I recognized it was Tobio and yelled back "I'm up here!"

"Kay."

"I'm going to come down," I replied wiping my tears. My eyes weren't that red and puffy so I faked that I wasn't crying. Well, look here it is the start of a new love now. Guess another one passed now I get to cram yummy foods, _YASSSS_, with drool coming out of my mouth while thinking about it. CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM HERE I COME MWAHAHAHAHAHA. I walked downstairs and Tobio was there.

"Hey," he said while holding tempura shrimp rice balls. I lunged at him taking a rice ball with me. Yum! I went to sit on the sofa and pat my seat next to me. Tobio sat down next to me.

"You know what school you are going to?"

"I think I wanna go to Karasuno,"

"Oh, I'm choosing that as a second choice. I hope to go to the top volleyball school Shiratorizawa." I chuckled. Tobio turns to me and stared at me.

"Are you saying that I will never make it to Shiratorizawa"

"No, you just become happy_ and sparkly," _I muttered and then returned to my original voice "With even the vaguest talk of volleyball." He blushed and responded with "That's great, now you aren't crying." Oh sh**.  
>"You realized that."<p>

"How long do you think I've known you. Don't worry, I won't pry, just cry" Tobio smiles. I thought about it. I think it was two years, though I will never forget my childhood friend. The perkiest kid I ever met. The guy with the brightest orange hair. As I snapped back to reality...

"I don't need to cry anymore though," I smiled. He always knows the right thing to do.

"Tsk."

"Hey! Well, do you wanna cry?" Part teasing, part serious and he just let it out. He cried for ten minutes and then pulled himself together. I didn't ask why, I just sat there, comforting him.

**So how was it? ò****﹏**** ó It is my first time writing fan fiction (though I read a lot.) I always wanted to try it out and here it is. Please comment. What should it be? Love triangle or love polygon? I'll release a continuation when I get at least 3 views and they aren't mine or next week... I know, I'm pathetic for reading my own work. ( ****Д****) For wattpad users you could find it there just search the title and see the girl underwater as the cover, yeah that's the one and click and read.**


	2. Ugh, what a pain

**Sorry if it is short, read about why later**.

Oikawa's P.O.V

I ran down the halls with my girlfriend Takako Keiko or just Keiko. "Hey," she said giggling happily, "People aren't in this first-year's room, come on, let's go in." She opened the door and beckoned me to come in. I kissed her, straight to the point. Her eyes slowly close as well as mine. My tongue asked for entrance to her mouth and she replied opening her mouth. Her legs gave out. I carried her. "I'm sorry if I'm too heavy,"Keiko says sweetly. I chuckled and said "Of course not." I sat down on a random desk with her chest facing towards me and her face facing down towards me. We kissed again. Engrossed in such a deep kiss we pant for air and kissed again. My hand holds her waist and starts to slip down. Dragged in with the intensity of the kiss, I ignored all setting. Keiko and I released our lips for another breath. I felt a pair of eyes staring at us. Keiko felt it too as we both turned and she cried out "What are you doing here?!" That girl responded by saying "BLAH BLAH, BLAH BLAH." I really didn't know since I blanked out here and then she brought me back to reality as she reached inside the desk we were sitting on , let me repeat, THE DESK WE WERE SITTING ON and said "Whoo, boy that was one kiss, man." Then stopped at the door and continued with "But like if you are going to go further." Paused for a while and said "Then um please refrain from getting anything or doing anything on my desk. Cause you know I have to sit there for a while. Well, thank you if you do that and SAYONARA!" I was then brought by the seductive and enrapturing voice of my girlfriend.

"Now where were we," Keiko said in a charming voice, slyly placed my hand on her thigh and slowly moved it up her skir.

"Trashykawa, where are you, you better come out! OR ELSE!" Iwaizumi yelled. I slide my hand out. I lifted her up, sat her down on the table, and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry, I gotta go or else Iwa-chan will kill me, hehehe..." I walked out. Feeling a tinge of guilt after I saw her face. I walked and found Iwa-chan.

"Iwa-chan~, why did you interrupt? Meanie-chan~, Iwa-chan, don't give me such a cold stare." I went on to the gym and found that annoying first year waiting. Kageyama Tobio, just thinking about his name pisses me off. He keeps pestering me on teaching him about serving. He was superior then me in every single volleyball technique but serving and now he wants to beat me. He has natural skills in volleyball. So why? Is he mocking me? Trying to brag about how much he is better then a third year? I lunged at him with Iwaizumi holding me back.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Stop it," Iwaizumi said sternly, not yelling like he always does. Why? I thought, why is everyone taking his side, my best friend, my team, Why? I hate geniuses, I despise them now. I cool down after a couple of seconds and just sat for the rest of the volleyball practice. I left after Kageyama-san left. I didn't want to walk with him, we take the same route home. As he went into his house I rushed past it but I hear the door opening again. I spied on him. He entered another person's house holding tempura shrimp rice balls. Yum. Wahhhhh, shame on him breaking in a person's house, wait why did the person even leave the door open, agh whatever and just went on to my home.

I got home and just plopped on my bed watching my school's match against a orange haired chibi. It just something about him that just makes me feel overwhelmed. Oh well. I smell curry, DINNER TIME!. After that I just slept.

Next morning, I went to school, you know, just my regular routine. Our teacher entered and announced that to help "bond" the school's first year and third years. Each third year would be assigned two first years to "bond" with. The pairings would be announced after a month.

**Ooooohhh, I wonder what the pairings would be, huh. *wink* *wink***∩**ω**∩**Also guess what, apparently wattpad bailed on me and the one I'm supposed to published got deleted... How nice... And I had to redo the whole thing ****凸＠****x****＠凸****so pissed and I did that all before hw. So I worked on hw later only to find it deleted when I was going to published it. Agh... Oh well the end bye. Oh wait this is how Japan's schools work, they get one less year. 6 years - elementary school. 7th-9th grade - middle school. 10th-12th grade - high users find my same username otaku4everWHOO and you could read it there.**


	3. The Narrator's Turn

A Week Passed...

The pairings were announced, here is the list:

_3rd Year_|1st year_

Iwaizumi Hajime | Saito Hiro and Kinoshita Miku

Oikawa Tooru |Kageyama Tobio and Jitsuko Kage

Maruyama Dai |Masa Aoki and Toshiki Ueda

Kaori Ishimura |Sayaka Mori and Yuki Ishida

Takako Keiko |Haruki Nakajima and Miho Watanabe

And more...

Narrator P.O.V

The pairings met up.

"Thanks a lot otaku4everWHOO!" thought Jitsuko, Kageyama, and Oikawa.

"You're welcome," I said.

Anyways back to when the characters didn't break down the 4th wall...

The pairings met up.

Oikawa Tooru's P.O.V

Hey it's the girl who crashed our session.

Jitsuko Kage's P.O.V

Ugh, nooooo, world why do you hate me? I love you though... Agh whatever I'm over him you hear me world O-V-E-R OVER him.

Kageyame Tobio's P.O.V

... I have no idea what to think about this. I mean I knew before she had a crush on Oikawa but she got her heart broken... What?!

Oikawa Tooru's P. O.V

I pulled Kageyama aside and whispered "Nothing happened yesterday, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied and goes along with it for some reason.

Narrator's P.O.V

They had to talk about themselves.

"Hi my name is Jitsuko Kage and I'm 12 years old and my birthday is on May 19."

"Hi my name is Kageyama Tobio, though both of you guys already know... and I'm 13 years old."

"Hi~ I'm Oikawa Tooru. I'm nicknamed the school prince and I'm 15 turning 16 tomorrow April 19. We all know Jitsuko Kage though."

"What?"

"Let's just say that I stumbled upon a private situation with him and I should not have seen it..."

"Yeah and then we were interrpted by Iwa-chan~. Poopy."

Jitsuko turned red out of embarrassment. Kageyama noticed and whispered to her "What really happened?"

Jitsuko whispered back "They were in the middle of an intense kiss... and it was that kind of kiss..."

"Oh... wow, embarrassing, hehehe"

Both of them turned red.

"Oooooo~ what were you talking about?"

Then something hit Oikawa.

"Pay attention, Oikawa-san," the teacher said.

"Ok, sensei."

"Ok, good, anyways, all of you are going to be spending lunch together at least once a week, oh and exchange phone numbers.. they might help you with something."

"Ok~, here is my phone number."

Kageyama and Jitsuko both typed his number on their ANDROIDS, YEAH ANDROIDS, NOT IPHONES, HA, HA, HA and saved it to their contacts. Then Kageyama first called Oikawa. Then, Jitsuko. Oikawa both saved their numbers on his Iphone, there Iphone, happy Iphone lovers?

"Don't you need each other's number?"

"Nope, already have," Kageyama and Jitsuko said in unison.

"Ooooo~ hehe," Oikawa said in a mischevious tone.

"We're neighbors," I said.

"Yeah," he reinforced.

They went back to their classes and luch came.

They met up on the roof.

"So... how's life," Jitsuko said to lighten up the mood.

"Good, lovin volleyball," they both said in unison.

"I'm thinking of trying it out next year."

"That's good." Kageyama said. Awkward silence hits again.

Jitsuko Kage's P.O.V

I have to do sonething to lighten the mood up.

Kageyama Tobio's P.O.V

... I can't converse properly, sorry Jitsuko

Oikawa Tooru's P.O.V

I wonder where is Iwa-chan and Kageyama was breaking into her house ohhh.

Narator's P.O.V

Iwa-chan walks in, I mean Iwaizumi walks in.

"Yo, Trashykawa and Kageyama and random girl. Who is she?

"I'm Jitsuko Kage, Kageyama's neighbor and Oikawa is the third year I have to be stuck with."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Iwaizumi Hajime in the same volleyball club as them."

"Where are your first years?" Kageyama asked.

"I lucked out, they got pulled away by a teacher."

"How mean, Iwa-chan~."

"Shut up Trashykawa."

"Your relationship is really close."

"I know right, Jitsuko-chan," agreed Oikawa obviously to tease Iwaizumi.

"Haha, that's really funny," said Iwaizumi laughing.

"It's not, you're like his mom or something like that," Jitsuko said with a straight face. Kageyama and Oikawa was lying on the floor trying not to let their laughs out. Their shoulders were shaking. Their fists were slamming on the floor and finally they burst.

"Iwa-chan~, no, Mommy-chan~, I want some candy," Oikawa says in a baby voice laughing. Kageyama was laughing too, and smiling not a scary smile but a cute little smile like a little kid.

Jitsuko Kage's P.O.V.

Huh, they look better, the mood lightened up, and Oikawa's smile seems a little different, he looks better with it.

"I like you better with this smile, Oikawa and Kageyama, you look cute like a little kid," I blurted out without realizing that I was saying my thoughts out loud.

Oikawa Tooru's P.O.V

Did she just recognized my genuine smile?

Kageyama Tobio's P.O.V

Little kid?

Narrator's P.O.V

"Really~? Huh Jitsuko-chan~."

"A little kid?" Iwaizumi eyes were saying "Haha, revenge for calling me a mom." "So nice," Jitsuko's eyes replied.

"Hahaha, please ignore that comment, anyways, any high school you are planning to go to?"

"Aoba Jousai." Oikawa said it with such a serious tone it stunned everyone.

"Shiratorizawa."

"Aoba Jousai too." Iwaizumi said.

"Aww Iwa-chan~, you wanna stay with me." Iwaizumi whacked his head, Jitsuko sat there shocked.

"Don't worry they do that frequently," Kageyama said.

"Really? Well that is to be expected considering his personality...," Jitsuko said loud enough to be heard a little bit.

"What?!"

"Oh, Oikawa, I was just saying you have a playful, fake demeanor on the outside but serious when you need to be serious," Jitsuko says nervously.

Iwaizumi Hajime's P.O.V

Why does she understand Oikawa so much?

Jitsuko Kage's P.O.V

It takes one fake personality to know one fake personality...

Oikawa Tooru's P.O.V

Smart girl.

Kageyama Tobio's P.O.V

Fake?

Narrator's P.O.V

"What are you talking about? I have a genuine personality, how cruel~ saying I'm acting." The bell ring.

"Time to go back to class," Kageyama said, obviously confused.

"Bye," everyone said.

School continued on for everyone with nothing particularly happening. Kageyama kept thinking about the conversation, Jitsuko knew, Oikawa was always as mysterious as usual, and Iwaizumi was hitting him. But there was something about that day...

**Doing this while listening to the all American rejects. Heh I'm an all Chinese reject, whooooo...**

**Well, Night, night, I need to go to bed. **

***yawn* ￣ﾛ￣ **

**Byeeeee **


	4. Lotta Time Skips

**This is how japanese schools work:**

**The Japanese school year starts on April 5. On this day, they have the entrance or beginning-of-year ceremony. This is the day that the beginning of the first semester begins.**

**They have a series of national holidays called "Golden Week" in Japan, which runs from April 29 to May 5, and school children get those days off also. (RIGHT AFTER THEY START SCHOOL A BREAK... NO FAIR)**

**On July 21, summer vacation starts. (MORE BREAKS)**

**On August 28, summer vacation ends. This is the beginning of the second half of the first semester.**

**Autumn vacation is from October 6 to October 10.(AUTUMN VACATION!LUCKY!)**

**October 11 is the beginning of the second semester.**

**Winter vacation is from December 22 to January 7. (LONGER THAN US)**

**The second half of the second semester begins on January 8.**

**March 19 is the graduation ceremony for those who are graduating.**

**March 24 is the end of the school year for all other students **

**THE SCHOOL YEAR IS ONLY 180 FOR US BUT 240 FOR THEM HARSH SRY 4 WRITING IN CAPS PROBABLY BORING, GONNA STOP TYPING, SOON, WAIT, GONNA GET THERE, OK, MAYBE, HAHAHAHA, YA GOT FOOLED, OK THIS IS FOR REAL BYE**

Jitsuko's P.O.V

It was October 12 right after the break. The students clamored and moaned in school. I just go in, I have pretty average grades so I'm fine. I started volleyball. I was pretty average. I'm 5'4, kinda tall for a girl. So it was pretty easy to play volleyball. However I really dislike my teammates. They only complain about how someone can't do this while they can't, though I'm like them complaining about them. Though one of them glared at me, I think Oikawa's fangirl. I think the whole team is. Probably they picked on me because of that. Eh, oh, well, it's not like I like him anymore. I walked into class.

"Hello, class, " the English teacher said. I mouthed everything so I was fine. I began to remember about the summer break.

_"Hi, long time no see, Jitsuko," Oikawa said as Kageyama and I were waiting at our meeting spot. _

_"You got glasses," he said_.

_"Yeah, I got bronze rimmed glasses." I replied._

_"It looks good on you."_

_"Thanks," I said, and in no way it would have to affected me because I'm over him. We roamed the streets. I bought cakes and donuts and many other sweets. Kageyama barely said anything._

_Afterwards we walked home together. We parted ways at our house. That was it, it wasn't much, surprisingly_."

This was a boring day.

Couple months passed, it was the end of the year, Oikawa was graduating.

2 years later...

I arrived at Kurasuno. I never expected Kageyama to go with me. We were in different classes, I arrive to my class. We introduced ourselves, the was blank, blank-blank, and blank-blank-blank, and more. One name that struck me was Miyazaki Keiko. I think I've heard it before... Anyways I introduced myself "Hi, my name is Jitsuko Kage and I'm 16 years old. Please take care of me. Thank you."

"You may now take your seat." It started from 8:30 to 4.

It was 1:00, I popped into Kageyama's classroom.

"Hey, Tobio, lunch?"

"Sure," he complied while the whole class stays shocked that a GIRL actually asked to go with frowny-face Kageyama to lunch. We walked down near the the gym. We sat in the seats and I went to buy a drink from the vending machine, as I left another person appeared. I swear I thought it was orange hair... The bell rang. We went back to class and the day just continued, I'm in the stay home club because obviously there is no otaku club, yay, MANGA AND ANIME FOREVER ヾ ≧ヮ≦ヾ .

Hinata Shouyo or Shoyo (going to put Shoyo because it is shorter)'s P.O.V

Zzzzzzzzzzzz

"Hinata! Wake up," the sensei yelled.

"Uh," I moaned.

The bell rang, I immediately dash out.

"Gomen, sensei."

I opened my bento while walking down the stairs, sat on a bench, and ate. I was feeling thirsty after a while. I went to the vending machine. As soon as the girl was finished I went and bought my drink, I seen her before, long ago, from my childhood.

The bell rang again.

Finally, school was over, I dashed to the gym for my volleyball club, WHOOOOOOO. I pushed open the saw and my jaw dropped. There stood the king of the court, Kageyama Tobio.

"What are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"That should be my question, he smugly said.

"What?!"

"Huh? Got a problem."

"Yeah working with you, I'm way better than you at volleyball!"

"Humph, let's see you hit my serve."

"Bring it." Kageyama hit the ball. I went on to receive it but it was just too powerful. "One more!" I said. Then we got interrupted by the third years.

"Stop!" said a third year with black hair standing up." Let's start introductions."

"Hinata-"Kageyama Tobio!" screamed Kageyama overlapping my introduction.

"Hinata Shoyo," I said again. "I'm planning to be the ace."

"HAhaha, you wish," said a baldie.

"Stop it, Tanaka," said a gray haired senpai with his hair down and parted in the middle.

"I'm Sugawara," continued the gray hair. "The baldie is Tanaka and the black hair is Daichi."

"Hi, I'm the captain, Daichi Samamura."

"Hi, I'm the setter, Sugawara Kōshi (koushi)," Kageyama glared at him

"Hi, I'm the spikes, Ryuunosuke Tanaka, wow, look at the orange hair chibi," he glared and tsked with a thug face. "

"No, I'm just vertically challenged," I said and showed him my awesome jump.

After a while, Kageyama and I were soon kicked out because of our "horrible teamwork". We were practicing on the soccer field. We were interrupted by a kinpatsu (mean word for blondie) and a green haired person.

"Hey, it's the two idiots that got kicked out," the tall one said.

"Woah you're so tall," I respond, apparently incorrectly.

"Oh, chibi I didn't see you there," he remarked.

"Yeah, chibi," the green hair supported, trembling. And I jumped. I took the volleyball from his hand. I stuck my tongue out.

"Well, with me we are better than you. But I don't know about him."

"Shut up, don't get ahead of yourself."

"Well, what about you, king of the courts, got any snide remarks on how to hit your ball." Hmm? What were they talking about?

"Shut up," he said and took the volley ball and tossed it back. "Here have your ball back." With that comment, he just left.

I was walking home and I got a bun with the volleyball court.

"Where's Kageyama?" I think Sugawara said.

"Oh he left ahead," I replied. "What happened last year with Kageyama and his team, I heard some gossip about it."

"Oh, last year, Kageyama's team wouldn't hit his sets anymore."

"Oh, I see, umm can I go ahead?"

"Sure." I ran back home. Ouch, that kinpatsu hit a hard spot. Why did he do that? I got home and ate dinner and went to bed...

**So... Night? I guess cause I wrote a very long author note in the beginning. Tee-hee~ so... BYE**

**Btw, you should totally see the youtube rewind 2014...**

**So BYE x**■**x , I hw... Dun, dun, dun...**


	5. Real Fanfiction Chapter this time

**I have 46 views... Probably at the peak because my writing is not that good and it is boring that is why i dont have as much views as my 2nd and 3rd part... So a little sad.. But ALSO I GOT 100 ON MAH SCIENCE QUIZ **

**Sorry I couldn't update... School.. Ugh t****ಥ****皿****ಥ****t (also I been a bit of an insomniac...)**

**But now WINTER BREAK WHOOOOOOOO BTW I MAY REVISE MY PARTS TOO**.

Kageyama's P.O.V

Ugh I hope I can go back to the gym now. I yawned in class, my stomach started to upset me.

"Umm, sensei, my stomach hurts." I said standing up.

"Wow, what a lame excuse," kids whispered around me.

"Shush, Kageyama, you can go to the infirmary."

"Wow, I can't believe she let him off with that lie."

Meanwhile...

Jitsuko Kage's P.O.V

That dinner last night did not go down well...

"Uhhhh, sensei... Can I go to the infirmary?"

"Why?"

"Because my stomach hurts..." I look down at the ground.

"Oh, ok, go." She understood since I'm a "serious student"... Huehuehuehuehuehue.

I go to the infirmary and I never expected to see Kageyama there. A "coincidence" *wink* *wink*.

Kageyama's P.O.V

I didn't expect to see Jitsuko there... Well, we ate the same dinner.

"Hey, what happened?" I said.

"Dinner," she responded.

"Sorry." I averted my eyes. She stared intensely at me..."Is it the dinner you gave me yesterday." Ooooo she figured it out. Tsk.

"Heheheheheheh, yeah..."

"BAKA! Whatever... At least I got to cut class because of it. I'm going to rest." She plopped on the infirmary bed, uhhhh, soon I joined her in the dream world.

"Kageyama, KAGEyama, KAGEYAMA!"

"What?" I moaned to see a face pop over me, I whacked whoever with my pillow, let me sleep. Oof. I felt a foot step on me.

"Huh? You should be grateful to me. I woke you in time Tobio." I recognized that voice.

"Ahh, shut up and piss off, Kage!" I covered my ears with my pillow. She leaned down and yelled in my ear...

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, EVERYBODY WAKE UP!"

"Argh."

"Also you don't want to miss your volleyball club, dontcha?" I perked up.

"Ohohohohohoho," she said in a prideful tone,"Don't want to wake up do ya?". She smirked.

"Yeah, yeah," I said. I saw Hinata on the way, we met each other's eyes, and knew that we were going to race.

"Ahhhh," we both screamed trying to outrun each other.

"I win," I said, panting.

"Nuh uh, I win," he whined.

Hinata Shoyo's P.O.V

We went back to the gym only to be pushed out by the black haired guy.

"You guys aren't friends yet aren't you, so don't come back," he yelled.

Kageyama and I nodded.

"No, We are **best** friends.. Heheheheh," I said as I wrapped my arms around Kageyama's shoulder and he wrapped his around mine. A girl passed us. Her shoulders were shaking, my head was hurting me. _Where have I seen her before?_

Jitsuko Kage's P.O.V

I saw two boys wrapping their arms around each other. Ooooo BL, in real life, kyaaaaaaaa! I went in closer for a better look. It was Kageyama and a guy... KAGEYAMA! Then, I realized that it was the shoulders where the arms were wrapped not the waist. Poopy. I hoped to see it in real life. Then an idea popped in my head, I was going to tease Kageyama. At times like this, I'm really happy to know him... Huehuehuehuehuehuehuehue.

"Hey, Kageyama, you're bi now huh?" I said smirking. He blushed.

"Shut up, Kage." The boy next to him laughed.

"Kage? That sounds like a boy's name. Hahahahahahahaha."

"Yeah, yeah, I know my name is fab-u-lous," I retorted.

"Hahahahaha." Both Kageyama and the boy laughed, then the boy said, "Have we met before?"

The gym busted of laughter.

"What a terrible pick up line," they yelled out to the boy.

"Be quiet!" I had a queasy feeling inside, I knew he was trying to pick me up, I mean look at me, sweatpants, shirts, and my body obviously isn't getting anywhere. I'm not a tomboy though, I just like comfortable clothes.. I'm the best species, the anime and manga and vocaloid otaku species, mwhahahahhahaa, one day we will rule the world and fill it with our otakuness. Anyways, I hate those status quo things. Like tomboy, girly girl,and emo, we just are who we are and we aren't classified into any of those things.

I turned to look at him. Our eyes met. The wind blew, I pushed my hair behind my ear, it was seriously bothering me, I got to cut it soon, but it is so annoying and takes so long... UGHHHHHHHHHHHHH. The wind picked up some Sakura blossoms, umm wind can you stop blowing, I'm trying to see the person's face here and you aren't helping. Also the petals are getting stuck in my hair and glasses. After the wind FINALLY stopped. I looked like a mess, I brush all the petals off and finally saw the perky boy's face.

"Shoyo?" Shocked that I staring at my childhood friend who moved away.

"It's really you Kage?"

Hinata Shoyo's P.O.V

"It's been a long time," I said.

"Yeah," she reasoned and hugged me.

Jitsuko Kage's P.O.V

Old memory.

**So how was? The old memory is shown in the next part. Hehehe :P**

**I think it was pretty short compared to my past chapters.**

**I hope you snapchat me. **

**Oh and recommend this to your friends.**

**Please...****ヾ；ｪ；**

**Recommend it and snapchat me..****ಠ****皿****ಠ**┐ ***slams on the imaginary table* RIGHT NOW...**

**Sorry, it's just that I'm a lonely little turtle ;-;**


End file.
